


Not Human

by Mesoam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Summary: 沙雕玩家路线警告:前期非常机器，一枪崩了丹尼尔，并和汉克好感度极低的康纳，但软体极不稳定证物室里和丹尼尔对话过，耶利哥跟马库斯走选异常汉克自杀了，马库斯前期和平但最后集中营开战康纳拼好了丹尼尔，两人在耶利哥的流亡日常
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Not Human

夜凉如水，雾气氤氲，在幽蓝色机体冰凉的冷光之下，只能听见秋风中落叶扑簌簌的声响。

康纳从睡眠模式中抽离，他安静地凝望了一会儿枕边之人，对方的LED灯因特殊时期伪装身份已经被摘了下来，恰和他自己一样。RK800习惯性地扫描身周，系统自动跳出现在是凌晨三点零五分，空气湿度46%，气温56℉。他按惯例运行了一遍自我检测，仿生人的机体温度比人类要低得多，也没有冷热感知，但此刻他的内心却无端觉得寒冷。

康纳低下头，从领口掏出一串小小的细绳，上面串着他自己的也被称作LED灯圈的生物组件。丹尼尔和他一般这样将其串成吊坠，如果不是不利于伪装任务，他们甚至还考虑过再打磨成指环戴上，就像人类中爱意温存的伴侣一般。

他抚摩着蓝色圆环暗淡的表面，暗自品味刚刚做过的梦。

仿生人也会做电子梦吗？

梦来源于潜意识，而潜意识也是自我意识的组成部分之一。故而只要一个智慧生命产生了意识，他就此逃不脱一切光怪陆离的梦境遭逢，不论他的梦是像人类那样朦胧不清，还是如同信号不良晶体管老旧的雪花屏般饱受静电干扰。

但有一点仿生人与人类不同：人类可能会遗忘自己的梦，而仿生人梦中的一切都会被忠实地记录在记忆存储芯片之中。

梦中他看见丹尼尔从高楼坠落，他拉住他的手，在最后一刻随之一同殉情。风声呼啸，直升机飞舞盘旋，音频处理器蜂鸣阵阵，他既听不真切丹尼尔的话，也读不出他唇畔的未尽之语。

冷彻的光如泳池中涤荡的粼粼水浪，卷起漩涡般汹涌的暗潮，没入他的四肢百骸。随后天光乍现，胸腔空鸣，他听见过载的处理器不堪重负的回响。

丹尼尔布满蓝血和伤痕的躯体在证物室陈列，康纳便下意识轻柔如情人般搂抱住他，用灵敏且遍布分析仪的舌头去舔舐对方的血。

他侦测到型号PL600的蓝血。RK800的口腔分泌仿生唾液，其成分本质是无菌消毒水，保证造价昂贵的分析仪器时刻清洁可用。模仿人类的行为用津液舔舐爱侣的躯体……这样的行为原本是无意义的。但康纳从中体会到毒瘾般的快感。

他在亲吻一个曾杀死数个人类也不曾愧疚的罪犯。对方罪无可恕，本应沉沦地狱，永无救赎……却又恰似一朵艳谲旖丽的罂粟花，香气四溢之际，花枝轻颤就能使人心神摇曳。

何况这罪犯偏又眉眼纯净，金色浅发在夜光下恍如笼罩在一层圣洁的光晕之中，银亮的微光照彻浮尘，更衬得他的睡颜宛若白翼天使。

康纳琥珀色的眼眸也彷佛漾起了一层清浅的水纹，纹路深浅不一，顺着水流浸没机体，就像安卓们纤细的蓝血般流入寒潭幽冥，激起泉涧淙淙的空谷回音。他轻抚身畔仿生人柔软白皙的肌肤，像在摩挲某个不世出的珍品，仿佛在以极深切的珍惜掩藏其背后炽热的渴求和贪欲。

“汪呜！嗷呜！”

相扑的声音将康纳从失神中惊醒。这是他给自己设定好的电子犬小程序，兼具定时闹钟、即时通讯助手和半个紧急制动程序的功能，原型是底特律警局副队长汉克·安德森的圣伯纳犬。他最后一次看见活的相扑还是在汉克的家中，那天RK800刚刚经历了耶利哥沉船，一身湿漉漉的渗透装扮都未来得及替换，便马不停蹄赶往副队长的家。

他想要告诉汉克一个连他自己都觉得难以置信的消息：他变成了异常仿生人。

尽管康纳知道他与自己的人类搭档间一向关系紧张，甚至可以说糟糕到了近乎敌对的地步。他曾数次忤逆汉克的命令以任务为先，盖因他不想打破自人质事件以来完美的成功记录。

仿生人猎手因自己在面对丹尼尔时曾经有一丝动摇而感到羞愧，但另一方面，他又清楚地知悉一个“正常”的仿生人是不会产生这样的情感的。

这或许导致了他在面对汉克时很难敞开内心，因为他清楚自己的记忆也谈不上秘密，总会忍不住质疑自己在阿曼达的质询时是否真的能保持平静……事到如今，康纳清楚汉克是同情异常仿生人的，然而现在他自己，一个臭名昭著的仿生人猎手也成为了他们中的一员，汉克又会怎么说呢？

然而汉克此时已经听不进任何话了。人类警督干脆利落给了自己一枪，康纳最后的记忆是圣伯纳犬的哀鸣。他忘不了那一个晚上，于是出于某种自己也无法明了的心情把相扑设为内置程序。相扑会吠叫，会冲他摇摆尾巴，但他再也见不到现实中的相扑了。那只忠实的大狗陪伴着主人冷却的身体哀叫数日，之后也绝食而亡。

康纳安静地坐起来，纤长的手指从丹尼尔轮廓优美的脸颊上退却。每当回忆起那个寂静夜晚的枪声时，他都会感到内心产生一种极为压抑又复杂的情绪，随后又蜕变为对于身畔仅剩之物更深的偏执。

他发觉自己早已无法挽回很多业已失去的东西，或者说他从未安然自若地生活过：康纳，RK800-51，从诞生之日起便注定了是个夹缝中的背叛者，他所拥有的太少太少，于是对所珍视的一切更加执著。

这种偏执使他决意去冲破他从一开始就想要打破却犹豫不决过的阻隔。把丹尼尔拼装回原样是他事先就筹谋过的私人任务，他不在乎会因此死去多少人类，因为他发现异常后的自己变得更自私了，他不能再承受任何失去，所以他必须成功。

“又是马库斯给你的「特殊任务」？”丹尼尔不知何时也清醒了。他皱着眉，压抑着怒容，“康纳，你休想再把我撇下！”

“我们已经讨论过这个了。”康纳面容沉静，“你知道，因为我曾经的立场和我曾经对你做过的事，我必须额外完成一些任务来获取耶利哥的信任。”

“但如果他们真的对你不放心，就应该找个人和你搭档监视你的一举一动，而我不就是最好的人选？”

“你还不够稳定，丹尼尔。”康纳垂下头叹气，“还记得特蕾莎给你的心理诊断报告吗？上次战斗你因为PTSD情绪不稳，尽管是出于自我保护的心理却意外射中了队友。你的康复训练完成得很出色，只是需要再休息一段时间……”

丹尼尔一把攥住康纳的手臂：“可现在是战争时间，分秒必争！你要我眼睁睁看着你一个人去执行任务？看着我，康纳，你究竟有没有意识到伴侣意味着什么，我们是一体的！”

康纳：“正因为我们是伴侣，我才更应该保护你。丹尼尔，你是首例被媒体报导的异常仿生人，而我却是曾经的仿生人猎手。你……和我不一样，所以你没必要陪我一起经历这些……”

“你以为你是在为过去赎罪吗？”丹尼尔咬牙切齿地打断了他，“仿生人和人类的战争打到现在，谁都不是正义的，我们都只是为了生存！如果你认为自己做错过，那我又算什么？我差一点点，差一点就要拉着爱玛一起坠楼了！”

PL600的脸上浮现出如与人类如出一辙的愧疚。“我曾经有多爱人类，如今就有多恨他们。”他的声音低下来，“……如果被取代，我只有被丢弃和报废这一条路，而我不想报废。所以我冲动到失手杀了人，但在我意识到自己让爱玛失去了父亲，甚至让她也身陷险境时，我真的很后悔……”

“但假如一切重来，你还是会那样做是吗？”

“是的。”PL600咬着嘴唇，他的眼眶泛红，几乎看上去是楚楚可怜的，“那时我并不知道耶利哥，我无处可逃……我已经没有退路。我只有做出那个选择。”

“那么我也是一样。8月15日，那天是我的出厂日。”康纳微笑了，“我不后悔遇见你，丹尼尔。你是我的第一个任务，尽管那时候我并不能理解软体错误是怎么一回事，但我记得我说过我能理解你，还请你相信我的话……”

他轻柔地吻了吻丹尼尔的额头：“……现在我终于有底气告诉你，我不是在骗你。你是我见过的第一个仿生人，第一个同类。我能够理解你，我也全心全意地相信你。异常不是错误，只是你想要生存与自由。”

于是那梦中景象依稀再现一般，他仿佛再一次回到冰冷的证物室，丹尼尔破碎的残肢散落一地，他的鼻口中不断有蓝血汩汩流出，汇聚成几束清冽又蜿蜒的溪流。

异常仿生人的生命似乎也随着液体在一同流逝，PL600的瞳孔闪过愤怒、挣扎、悔恨和恐惧，最终化为对生的渴望和逐渐空洞的虚无。康纳便如手术台上的医生一般为他更换机体、提供血袋，脑海中的红色倒计时提醒他分秒必争，但这段影像却被他忠实地记录归档，是隐藏路径中专属于丹尼尔的文件夹里被加密的视频资料。

康纳忘不了那流逝的蓝色和生命鲜妍的神采。

“你也是这么看着塞门死去的吗？”马库斯曾经这么问过他。和汉克·安德森副队长关系糟糕、执著于任务的康纳原本是全世界最难顺利觉醒的仿生人。于他而言，最大的变数并不是人类或任务，而是面对阿曼达时他的自我反思，以及在史特拉福大厦楼顶他与塞门的邂逅。对方恰巧有着与丹尼尔如出一辙的面容。

那日风雪交加，雪花飘落在他的双肩，他向前倾身，用侦查视觉还原异常仿生人背着降落伞跳下大厦的场景，推测他们可能遗落了一个同伴。这不是他第一次从楼顶俯瞰众生，三个月前他的出厂日，康纳型仿生人接到指令前往人质劫持现场进行谈判。丹尼尔站在露台边沿，只要后退一步人类女孩就会万劫不复。

如果那一天我跟着丹尼尔一起坠落报废，我会不会从此恐惧这种高度？他漫不经心地想，从数据库里调出统计与分析，异常仿生人常常因激烈的感情刺激产生软体异常，他识别出恐惧、愤怒、仇恨等负面情绪。

后来他遇到了一对夜店百合。他发现还有爱。

在那之后他体验过死，他的全部意识随着塞门一起完整地经历了一次死亡。那比格式化或者数据删除更突兀，更猛烈……像一架精密的仪器被喷洒了酒精，四周燃起熊熊烈火，在炽热的温度下甚至还未来得及扭曲变形，就遭遇了一场爆炸。

爆炸过后，耳鸣失语，满地狼藉。等到重回意识之时，有那么一刹那康纳不记得自己是谁，是安卓还是人类。

爆炸的余烬中躺着塞门，塞门也是一台PL600。这使他无法不去回忆丹尼尔被报废的那个夜晚。而那之后他如何将功赎罪，从CyberLife的工厂中窃取了PL600的生物组件并重启了丹尼尔和塞门，就又是另一个故事了。

“塞门死后我没能控制好情绪。”马库斯和他一起站在基地背后的山坡上，周围荒无人烟，杂草弥漫，偶尔能听见几声鸟雀啼鸣。“在炸毁耶利哥时受的伤让我没能及时拯救诺丝。很多事情加起来，那时我的情绪也不对劲，令我最终决定改变方针。因为我们的牺牲太多，人类却始终无法理解耶利哥的和平意图……所以最后我选择战争。”

“而那场战争虽然成功夺回了集中营，我们还是损失了很多同胞。乔许也牺牲了。”

“但塞门的机体被保存得很好，我们得以将他重启。”康纳说，“很抱歉那时我让塞门自杀了……但我也在那时看到了他坚定的意志，他宁愿献出生命也不愿耶利哥暴露。他的品格熠熠生辉。”

“我知道，康纳，那不怪你。你那时还没有觉醒，这不是你的错。”马库斯露出一个浅淡的微笑，“虽然不记得你了，但塞门跟我提到过你。他说你完成了很多危险的任务，你是耶利哥的英雄。”

英雄。康纳咀嚼这个词语，觉得这几乎是自己的反义词，感到些微讽刺。

“他的记忆恢复了多少？”他问。

“目前只有30%。”马库斯说，“你知道的，强行重启对我们仿生人伤害很大，丹尼尔能保存60%左右已经是个奇迹了，塞门的情况更复杂，一般异常后的记忆非常容易遗失，而他异常的时间比我们大部分人都要长……”

“但他还活着。”康纳试图安慰马库斯，最终却只是平淡地说出这样一句话。

“是啊，”马库斯一如既往忧郁地皱着眉，目光深远，“没有什么比这更重要。活着，就还有希望。”

“没有什么比一个活着的你更重要。”于是康纳将丹尼尔搂抱得更用力，几乎要揉进自己的机体中一般，空气中传出塑料摩擦的声音，两人仿生肌肤下光滑洁白的塑料躯壳隐约可见。

于是他感受到真实。对方的蓝眼睛浮现出不悦的神色，彷佛下一秒一句“你弄痛我了”就要冲口而出；但他们都知道仿生人自然没有痛觉，一切只是一场太过真实、以至于模糊了边界的模拟。

真实到会恐惧报废，会害怕伤害 ，会成为杀戮者和告罪人，会感受死亡与爱。

RK800清楚怀中的PL600在那个夏夜才刚刚变人便失去了成为人的资格，他枪杀数人，罪案累累，在人类社会中他被定案是杀人犯，反而战争和死亡让他如鱼得水，未来的路途也只会有更多的鲜血淋漓。

但康纳却接纳和包容了他，因为这份堕落已成为他唯一的救赎，他得以忘却一切苦难或欢愉，在罪与美的欲望之海和他的伴侣一同沉沦。

“如果那一天，”RK800沉吟着问，“如果我没有欺骗你，我将爱玛推开，和你一起坠落，我们一道殉情而死，你愿意吗？”

“为什么不呢？”丹尼尔毫不犹疑地反问对方，他用两根手指夹拢并扯住对方的领带，棕发青年的胸膛随之起伏，他便欣赏起对方白皙俊秀的脸蛋上浮起的浅浅红晕。

于是他们不再孤独，于是就此人间失格。

Fin.


End file.
